


The First Year

by klbwriting



Series: Decades [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1900 AU, Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Abusive Sam, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I am out Nicholas Sparking Nichols Sparks, Mean Sam, blame John, he's pretty awful, like i said, like really sorry, mentions of parent death, sorry - Freeform, sorry Sam lovers, violent parent death mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klbwriting/pseuds/klbwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam Winchester have worked at Singer mines since they were kids, with Robert, the mine owner as a pseudo-father to make up for their alcoholic father John.  Robert arranges for Sam to marry his daughter Cecilia who has been locked away in the Singer home since her mother was killed.  The problem is that Sam and Cecilia hate each other.  Sam has learned from his father John that women are property and only good for sex.  Dean knows his father is wrong and immediately sets out to protect Cecilia but ends up falling for her.  They meet in secret over the year, falling in love as they go.  Can Dean keep Cecilia from marrying Sam?  Or will she be taken from him forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Hot Summer Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! I would love to know what you think since this series is a bit of a challenge to see how well I fare with different pairings and genres. This first story is just a plain ol' romance with fluff and drama and love starring Dean Winchester and an OFC of my creation. Please let me know if you enjoy!

    Summer 1906 was the hottest on record.  The heat and humidity were sweltering around the small Pennsylvania town.  The homes of the rich being cooled by servants with fans, while the small homes of the mine workers roasted, the air thick and heavy on the residents skin.  Nowhere was warmer than in the depths of the Singer Mines, owned and operated by Mr. Robert Singer, the richest man in town and the only man who had electricity and enough household employees to constantly keep cool water in tubs and fans going all day.  Mr. Singer lived alone with his daughter, Cecilia Singer, but she rarely was seen out of her house and never out of the money district. A place where other people with money lived, people of breeding she could interact with.  A neighborhood her father didn't have to fear a repeat of what had happened to his wife when the girl was just a toddler.  All would soon change, however, because today Bobby Singer was taking his daughter to the mine to meet her future husband, his most trusted supervisor, Samuel Winchester.    
  
    Dean Winchester lifted the axe onto his shoulder and wiped the sweat from his brow, inhaling coal dust and coughing.  The morning had been rough and blazing, making him feel like he was melting.  He nearly moaned in relief when he heard the call down the tunnels, the end of shift, today being a paid half day.  He followed the other men out of the mine tunnel and stretched his aching muscles, once again thanking the Lord above for the early release today.  Owner's daughter was coming today, first time she was going to be at the mine, and the first time she was meeting the supervisor, Sam Winchester, Dean's younger brother.  The outside air was hot but no where near as oppressive as in the mines below.  Dean inhaled deep and let it out slow, looking around to see where the other workers were heading for this ceremony.  He found the trail and soon stowed his gear in the shed and accompanied the others, wiping his forehead with his cloth shirt.  He noticed the men stop, watching as an automobile door opened.  Mr. Singer stepped out of the vehicle, followed by a young woman Dean couldn't see.  He heard whispers from the men closer she was homely and plain, not much of a looker, but then again, neither was her father.    
  
    Robert Singer was the owner of Singer mines, a man around 45 years of age with red hair flecked with grey and a matching beard.  His dark eyes were intense and often held annoyance for those he deemed 'idjits' a word he used due to some kind of strange speech impediment, Dean assumed.  But he only spoke to the man twice so what did he know?  Miss Singer glanced over the crowd of fellows, still appearing overwhelmed by her surroundings for a moment.  Her eyes landed on Dean and stayed there for a few seconds, drawing a minuscule smile from Dean.  Her cheeks immediately reddened and she moved her eyes away to contemplate the rest of the crowd.  Dean observed her from the distance, appreciating her frame. He deduced her bust wasn't ample but sufficed to draw a man's eye. Her hips were wide, giving her the hourglass shape but with soft, round edges.  The years of privilege and solitude were exhibited in her form.  Most men seemed to think she was too large to be an appropriate companion but to Dean, well she looked just right.  Her contemplation of the crowd ceased and she grinned, nodding to her father, who waved Sam over.  
  
    Sam approached the car, his tall body towering over both Mr.Singer and his daughter, and he spoke with Mr. Singer for a few moments before beckoning Dean to join to where they stood.  Dean pushed through the rest of the workmen and moved next to his younger, albeit, larger brother.  Mr. Singer offered Dean his hand which Dean shook, swallowing hard when the owner pulled his hand away and Dean noticed he had dirtied his hand.  Mr. Singer didn't say anything just wiped his palm with a handkerchief and moved back to Sam.  
  
    "Mr. Winchester, I would like to continue this meeting in my office, your brother is of course invited" the older man said, voice rough but jovial all the same.  Sam affirmed and motioned for Dean to follow, leading them into the main building and to the large office of Mr. Singer.  The office was adorned with simple wood paneling, oak from the local forests.  A large wooden desk stood in the center covered in papers and tools for running a business.  Dean glanced at them, having no desire to understand any of the papers he could see, mostly because he couldn't read.  Sam hit his hand against Dean's arm to get his attention, pointing to a small washing tub and pitcher of water on a side table nearby.  He got the message and walked over, washing first his hands and then his face in the basin before wiping off with the towel hanging nearby.  By the time he had finished Miss Singer had joined them in the room. She had gotten sidetracked speaking with the few women who helped with the men's lunches and refreshments during the work day.  Dean took a few moments as he dried his hands to gaze upon her face from up close.  Hair the same auburn red as her father's but softer and silky, held high in an elaborate up-do, probably for the occasion. Her face was homely, with deep brown eyes, intense and emotional, barely hiding her excitement. What she was so excited about he had no idea, unless marrying a guy she'd never met was appealing to her, but once again what did Dean know?  He was the moron of the family.  Miss Singer's voice brought him back to reality and he moved to settle next to Sam again.  
  
    "I apologize father, the ladies were wondering if there was anyway that they could possibly have a small break in the morning.  The time between the first whistle and the lunch whistle is long and they need to take care of feminine things," she said, moving to stand next to her father.  Mr. Singer considered his daughters words for a moment.  
  
    "Don't we have anything in line for them to take care of those things without them needing a break? How bad can it really be?" he asked.  The auburn haired woman looked affronted.  Dean saw her father cringe.    
  
    "Father, these women work just as hard as the men, helping to carry pails of coal and rock.  Then on top of that they make meals and coffee and bring water to them and also wrangle the children when they misbehave.  It is only right to give them the same privilege the men have.  A short fifteen minute break mid-morning to take care of any womanly issues they may be dealing with is not a big request," she said, voice strong and full of authority.  Dean stared, shocked anyone would talk to the boss this way.  Did this happen a lot to him?  From the defeated look on Mr. Singer's face he assumed it did.    
  
    "Fine, fine, Sam, would you enact this tomorrow morning?  When the women hear the mid-morning whistle they are allowed fifteen minutes, not a minute more" he instructed, looking to the supervisor.  Sam nodded, not looking too happy about it.  Dean rolled his eyes.  His brother was an idiot about some things, women's right included.  Their mother had died when Sam was six months old, a drowning.  Since then their father had been a bear of a man. He was a drunkard who would flounce around with any woman he could find, bringing some home and 'showing them their place'.  Dean never bought into the way his father was, but Sam did and he could tell immediately Sam didn't like the idea of taking on an opinionated wife.    
    "Thank you father.  Please introduce me, we have been terribly rude," his daughter said, a smile forming on her face.  Dean could only compare her smiled to a sunrise, bright and colorful, bringing a whole new light to her face.  Mr. Singer nodded, gently pushing her forward and towards Sam.  
  
    "I'd like to present my daughter, Miss Cecilia Singer.  Cici, this is Sam Winchester and his brother Dean" he introduced.  Sam offered her a tight smile, which she returned with just as tight a grin.  Neither looked pleased at the sight of the other.  Welp, there went the theory she was excited to meet her betrothed.  She then turned to Dean and he offered her a real smile, hoping she would at least feel some form of welcome to the mine.  She offered him a shy smile, averting her eyes after meeting his green ones for a moment, a look crossing her face he couldn't decipher before it disappeared.  She offered her hand to Dean and he shook it gently, noticing her grip was firm and strong.  She turned away from him then and shook Sam's hand, him actually wincing from the grip she had on his hand.  Mr. Singer didn't seem to notice the interactions, only smiling blithely at the three of them.    
    Cecilia broke away and looked at her father first.  She smiled sweetly up at him and it was clear to see they meant the world to each other.  It almost made Dean tear up.  He didn't remember their mom much but he remembered she used to look at him the same.  Sam didn't notice the moment, just looking at Mr. Singer.  
  
    "We should probably have the women finish setting up for the picnic, the men will be hungry from all their actual work this morning" he said.  Cecilia narrowed her eyes at his wording but kept quiet.  This was getting off to a terrible start.    
    "I will go help the women get ready.  I'm sure they are also hungry from their own important duties," she said.  Her voice dripping with annoyance as she pulled her skirt up ever so slightly to walk out of the room.  Her father noticed this altercation and eyed Sam.  
  
    "Now boy, I know you didn't just talk to my daughter like she was less than you" he said, his voice gravel as he spoke.  Sam looked at Mr. Singer, hazel eyes widening and shook his head.  "Good, I didn't think so."  Dean stood by, looking between the two.  
  
    "I'll just go help load the wagons," he said, backing out of the room and heading to where some chairs were being lifted into one of the donkey pulled wagons.  He grabbed one nearby and handed it up to the man in the cart.  He loaded two more before he heard a cry from where the food was being loaded.  One of the younger children had spooked the donkey causing it to begin kicking, catching the boy in the face.  He was holding his cheek, with blood seeping through his fingers.  He ran over just as Cecilia was laying the boy down and putting her handkerchief over the gash.  She looked up to those gathered around.  
  
    "Does anyone have a needle and thread?" she called over the din of the excited crowd around her.  Dean reached into his pocket, wondering if he had taken the supplies he had used to stitch a hole in pants out.  He let out a relieved sigh when he felt the tiny box down at the bottom.  He pulled it out and stepped forward, stooping down and holding it out to her.  "Hold this over his face..." she said, handing over the handkerchief and starting to get the needle and thread ready.  Dean did as told, holding the cloth hard over the boys face, trying to ignore the crying and wailing of the child.  He was only six, barely old enough to work there, and he reminded Dean was Sam when he was young and Dean had to take care of him.  Cecilia soon was coming over and slowly she and Dean worked in tandem to stitch up the injury to the boys face.  She did better work than Dean had ever been capable of when he had to stitch Sam's injuries, her delicate hands moving with a professional speed.    
  
    "Where did ya learn to do this?" he found himself asking as she bit and ripped the last stitch after tying off.  She looked at him as if coming out a trance, having been completely focused on the task of helping the boy.  Someone brought her a wet cloth and she started wiping the blood from the boy's face.  
  
    "I volunteer our home as an aid station and help out there with my personal physician.  We take care of anyone injured at the mine so they can hopefully survive the trip to the hospital," she said.  Dean nodded slowly.  He had luckily never suffered an injury and had not had a reason to visit the aid station and was never invited as a guest to the house.  "Father only let's me do it with a guard, worried that some disgruntled laborer will find out who I am and gut me."  Dean looked at her surprised.  "Its what happened to my mother."  Dean stood from his crouched position and offered his hand to help Cecilia up.  She took it and stood, dusting her dress off before climbing into the cart with the food.  She motioned for him to join her and he climbed in, seeing several other men already riding off in wagons full of food and activities for the picnic.    
  
    "That's awful, in ya own house?" he asked, eyes wide.  He'd never heard of any crime happening in the money district.  They had police around all day and all night, someone would be crazy to try and commit any crimes let alone murder there.  Cecilia shook her head, taking a bad bounce on the wagon and falling forward, catching herself on Dean's knees before sitting up hastily and straightening herself out.  A tinge of blush on her cheeks as she avoided looking at Dean for a moment.  Her aversion was for the better for he also was blushing like a young man who'd never touched a woman before.  Cecilia cleared her through before speaking.  
  
    "No, not in the house, here at the mine.  When I was a toddler my mother used to come down here and visit my father who was still just the supervisor, working under my grandfather, the owner," she explained.  "I guess back then before my father took over.  My grandfather was a strict employer, anyone seen as doing less than adequate he took a whip to them to set an example.  So one day, an employee found my mother in a corner of the loading house and stabbed her, killing her."  She looked close to tears so she dabbed her eyes with a piece of her dress, unladylike but endearing to Dean who never met a proper lady before anyway.    
  
    "What happened to the guy who did it?  I hope he went to the gallows" Dean said with a disgusted face.  
  
    "Father says they never arrested anyone, but supposedly everyone knows who he is," she said.  "That's the reason I'm not allowed here very often."  Dean nodded slowly as the wagon slowed to a stop in the field near the mine.  Children were already off the wagons and running around playing games.  Dean climbed off the wagon and offered his hand to her. Before she took it, Sam strode up from the wagon he had ridden over, dressed in a fresh shirt and trousers, and offered his own hand. He threw Dean a look saying 'back off'.  Dean's hand dropped and Cecilia looked confused for a moment before realizing she should take the hand of her betrothed and not his older brother.  Once she had taken Sam's hand and climbed from the wagon Sam led her away towards where her father was already seated.  There was a table set up for them by the head matron of the mine, a kindly but stern woman named Ellen.    
  
    "Cecilia, why didn't you wait and ride over with me and your father?  Riding with another man is highly inappropriate behavior for a woman such as yourself," Sam scolded.  Cecilia looked at Sam, mouth slightly agape.  No man had ever spoken to her in such a manner, not even her father, who was gentle and caring when disciplining her.    
  
    "Mr. Winchester..." she began but fell silent and grew even more enraged when he held up a hand for her to stop speaking.  
  
    "You are my future wife, you should call me Sam" he instructed, giving her no option.  Cecilia could already tell this match would be unfavorable.  She had little choice in the matter, her father insisting she marry someone he deemed worthy.  He liked Sam, said he was a smart man and an excellent worker and knew the ins and outs of the mine, he was being groomed to take Mr. Singer's place once he was too old to operate the mine any longer.  However, Cecilia could say for sure she did not like Sam Winchester and did not want this marriage to go through.  Then she saw her father smiling as they walked towards the table. He looked so happy, seeing his daughter with a man he had chosen for her much like her grandfather had chosen him for her mother.  Her resolve to end this engagement crumbled.  Her father had already had such a hard life, being poor and born to an abusive father and a mother who ran away.  Then suffering the death of his own wife, leaving him to raise Cecilia on her own.  How could she disappoint him when he finally was happy?    
  
    "Yes Sam" she said, forcing a small smile to her face, but her father didn't notice her discomfort.  Sam smiled smugly and pulled her chair out for her.  She sat and placed her napkin on her lap and taking a sip of the lemonade she was given.  Her father requested a small boy get their food and he hurried off to do as told.  He returned with a plate for Mr. Singer and Sam, setting them down in front of the men.  Mr. Singer looked to Sam for a moment before frowning and passing his plate to Cecilia.  A man should always make sure the lady was eating before he began.  The boss considered Sam had never had a mother to teach him all the proper manners and brushed off the incident.    
  
    The meal passed with awkward silence and muttered pleasantries.  Sam avoided even looking at Cecilia and she did the same.  Mr. Singer tried to make conversation but he unsuccessful, conversations blocked left and right with short, curt answers.  Finishing her meal Cecilia rose and moved towards where the children were playing.  Mr. Singer looked at Sam.  
  
    "What do you think of her Winchester?" he asked, eyeing him.  Sam swallowed hard and shrugged.  
  
    "We've only just met, perhaps we will warm up to each other over time," he responded.  The older man took the answer without argument, smiling at his counterpart.  "She is certainly energetic."    
  
    "Always has been, she's a good woman just like her mother," he said.  "Got a mind of her own though, never could get her to listen."  Sam chuckled.  
  
    "I will," he said, voice growing dark.  Mr. Singer eyed him but once again discarded the thought.    
  
    Cecilia laughed as the young boys ran around tagging each other.  One of the younger boys tagged her and she took off, chasing the boys around.  Dean watched her from his seat on the grass nearby, vaguely listening to the conversation Benny and Cas were having around him.  He popped up when he saw Cecilia trip, falling into the grass.  At first he thought she was crying but as he got closer he could hear her laughter, the children piling around her.  He found himself smiling at her, watching quietly from a few feet away.  She had begun regaling the young ones with a tale of a knight defeating a dragon.  By the time she finished most of the children had drifted off to nap.  She stood slowly and weaved her way out of the group.  Dean smiled as she approached him.  
  
    "Ya have a way with kids," he said, nodding towards the little ones.  Cecilia nodded, smiling back at the children dozing behind her.  
  
    "I love children, they're sweet," she replied.  "Did you enjoy the lunch?"  
  
    "O yeah, never get to eat that good at the house," he answered, throwing her a smile.  She nodded, looking concerned.        
  
    "Are you in need of food?" she asked.  She was used to lavish meals, sometimes having leftovers for days after.  Dean shook his head.  
  
    "Nah, we eat alright, just not usually this much," he answered as he moved to sit facing the river.  Cecilia  sat next to him, stretching her legs in front of her.  She let out a long sigh, staring over the hill and at the rushing water.    
  
    "Today has been a very exciting and terrifying day for me," she unexpectedly said, leaning forward, hands on the ground on either side of her.  Dean turned to look at her, wondering which part was exciting and which was terrifying.  "I'm barely allowed out of my home.  Father is afraid of anything hurting me and as much as I love him and understand his concern, its boring to be permitted in only 5 rooms," she explained.  Dean glanced at her, looking surprised.  
  
    "Ya have five rooms in your house?" he questioned.  The shack he shared with his brother and father had one large room with a sheet hung up in a corner to pretend privacy for changing clothes.  Cecilia nodded.  "Wow, wish we had that many, I might actually get a minute to hide from the arguing."  Sam and John Winchester fought constantly, over everything - women, money, John's drinking, Sam's lofty goals to get out of the little shit town.    
  
    "Is there a lot of fighting with Sam?" she questioned, still watching the river and guarding her emotions.  She didn't want him to say anything to Sam about her asking too many questions.  Dean shrugged.  
  
    "I don't fight with him much but we've always gotten along well.  After our mother died our dad got drunk and mean and I was kinda always the protector of Sammy so I think he still looks at me like that.  Dad on the other hand is just a mean guy, I try to stay in line, make sure he doesn't hurt Sam to get to me," he explained.  He didn't tell a lot of people this, but this girl could be joining the family soon and she deserved some warning.  Cecilia nodded.  
  
    "I'm sorry about your mother," she said.  She wanted to ask if Sam was much like their father but she feared the question would push the boundaries of propriety.  Dean gave a small smile at the condolences.  
  
    "Thank ya, it happened we I was 4, Sam was only six months old," he said.  She looked at him then, mouth falling open some and eyes full of pity.    
  
    "That is tragic, so young to lose a mother," she said, her voice full of understanding for she had lost her mother around the same age.  Dean just stayed silent for a moment, deciding whether to continue to conversation or just walk away.  He wasn't normally so open with people.  Part of him knew it was because she was Sam's fiancee but another part of him felt speaking to her provided him a sense of calm.  Cecilia was a source of peace for him.  Ever since he first caught her eye she had exuded a feeling of tranquility upon him and he wanted to keep the feeling.  
  
    "She drowned in that river.  Dad left us with a neighbor lady and he had mom went fishing, arguing as they left," he said, eyes becoming glazed as his mind traveled back to the day.  "We don't really know what happened.  Dad came back but mom didn't.  He said she was helping to wrangle in a fish in the shallows, slipped and hit her head and before he could get her she washed away."  He punched the bridge of his nose to stop the painful memories and come back to reality.  
  
    "I'm so sorry, that must have been difficult for you," Cecilia said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.  Dean jumped some, having felt a spark in her touch.  He looked to her and saw her looking back at him with a similar look.  He assumed she felt the spark also, a small smile coming to his face, mirrored by her own.  He looked at her hand and put his hand over it, squeezing gently.  The silence they fell into was comfortable, enjoying watching the river run by, Dean holding her hand on his shoulder.    
  
    Cecilia heard footsteps and turned, facing Sam and her father as they approached.  She slid her hand from Dean's shoulder and smiled.  Dean glanced back and popped up, offering his hand to her to help her up.  She took it with a grateful smile and stood, turning herself to face her father and fiancee.  Sam looked between Dean and Cecilia suspiciously, but didn't say anything.  
  
    "There you are darling," Mr. Singer said, opening his arms.  Cecilia smiled brightly and hugged the man tight.  "Have you been having a good time?"  She nodded.  
  
    "Yes father, the children were a delight and Dean has been kindly keeping me company while you and Sam spoke business," she said.  Dean glanced at her and felt himself smirk.  "Sam, perhaps you and I could watch some of the games, I believe I see Chuck and Gabriel starting a game of nine pin."  Sam's eyes were still shifting between her and Dean, trying to figure something out.  After a moment, however, he smiled to her.  
  
    "Of course dear, let's go," he said, offering his arm.  She took his arm and started to walk away before she stopped him.  
  
    "Thank you Dean," she said, looking back to the older Winchester and waving to him.  Sam yanked her around and proceeded to where the other men stood, some playing nine pins and others watching or placing bets.  He made sure they were far enough away so no one would hear them.  
  
    "What kind of lady are you?" he asked, his voice low and severe.  Cecilia looked at him appalled.  
  
    "What kind of gentleman are you?" she shot back.  She winced when she felt Sam grip her wrist tight in his large hand.  His hazel eyes were full of anger and fire, they were frightening.  Cecilia tried to keep her face blank and hide the fear she held for him at the moment.  
  
    "I am the kind of man who expects his woman to behave herself in public.  Dean is my brother but he is still a man.  He won't be able to keep his good sense with you running around and trying to make a spectacle of yourself," Sam scolded, hand tightening around her wrist.    
  
    "Sam I don't know who you think you are but I will speak with whoever I like.  I am not making a spectacle of myself I am trying to get to know my fiancee's family," she said back, keeping her voice even despite her insides quaking.  Sam let go of her wrist finally, eyes still enraged with her.  
  
    "I don't appreciate your tone with me woman, I am the man and you will speak to me as such," he said.  "I know where a woman belongs in marriage and if I have to I will put you in that place."  His eyes changed as they fell on something behind them and she turned to see her father and Dean walking over.  Cecilia could tell her father had no idea what was just transpiring, if he did he would call off the marriage in a heartbeat.  Dean was another story, his eyes, focused on Sam and his mouth set in a hard line, jaw clenched.  She heard Sam swallow hard.  At least she knew Sam was afraid of someone.  Sam leaned to her ear.  "I wouldn't mention this to your father.  He is delighted to have this marriage happen.  It would break his heart to imagine that his daughter and a man who he feels is his son already were not to wed."  She knew he was right and it made her even angrier.  Her father might not even believe her.  She had been arguing with him for months, saying the marriage was foolish.  She wasn't a contract to be signed and delivered.  However, he didn't feel the same way and being her father what he said was how it was.    
  
    "Come to join us for the game father?" she said, forcing a smile to her face.  Mr. Singer nodded and smiled at her before looking at the game.  Dean looked at her and then met Sam's eyes, making just slightest shake of his head.  He would handle his wayward brother at home.    
  
    Mr. Singer offered to give Sam and Dean a ride home in his automobile after the picnic which they accepted.  Sam sat in front next to Mr. Singer and Dean joined Cecilia in the back.  She made sure to keep her distance from Dean, not wanting to have anymore incidents with Sam.  Dean watched her for a moment, seeing fear in her eyes as she looked to his brother.  Dean had seen the same look before, in his mom, in Sam when he was kid, and he knew he'd had the same look a few times.  His father inspired that look.  Cecilia noticed him watching and blanked her face out.  If she spent much more time with Sam she wouldn't be able to hide it.  Right then and there Dean decided to make sure Sam straightened up and never roused that face from her again.    
  
    Arriving at the Winchester home, Cecilia appraised the home as the brothers exited the car.  Sam moved to shake Mr. Singer's hand as Dean took Cecilia's and placed a soft, swift kiss to it before winking.  She smiled, a blush setting on her cheeks, knowing Dean was truly the Winchester she would prefer to marry.  Sam watched Dean walk away before approaching her.  He took her hand, holding it tight, painfully tight, and kissing it.  He bid her goodnight and she murmured a reply, terrified of what would be coming soon for her.


	2. A Chilly September Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is trying to show Sam how to be a decent man. He takes a friend out for an evening stroll but can't get Cecilia from his mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy chapter 2 and leave a comment on how you think the work is! Thank you!

Sam Winchester knew how to treat a woman. His father knew how to treat a woman. Dean Winchester had no idea how to work with a woman. He thought they had competent minds and were creatures of celebration and care. John had told Sam the reason was because his mother coddled him before she died. After Dean was born Mary Winchester forgot her place, thinking she could speak against John's parenting ideas and get away with it. He tolerated it for awhile, only offering a sharp word or a well placed squeeze to get his point across. It went truly to hell when Sam was born. He cried constantly and instead of letting John put him out in the outhouse for awhile she threw a fuss. That was when John showed her where she belonged again.  
  
Dean remembers how his mother looked after that night. He may have only been four at the time but he can remember it like yesterday. Her face was swollen, black and blue and she hadn't been able to walk correctly for a couple days. Dean knew then he would never make a woman look like his mother did, nor would he ever inspire fear like his father did. Sam didn't remember, had no idea how that look could make a child feel. Sam had spent years watching John run around with woman after woman and treat them each the same, like machines built for pleasure and taking a beating.  
  
Sam told John about Cecilia's outburst and her dalliance with Dean. John's suggestion was to make sure she never talked to another man again. If she did Sam would have to make the punishment more severe. But never hit her in the face. John had done that once and spent the night in the jail cell. Sam listened intently, nodding. Women were meant to be owned. They couldn't function without a man in their lives. They were just property to be used until they became too old and then he would find another woman and start the cycle over again. Dean knew these rules and rejected every single one of them.  
  
Dean tried to tell Sam, he really did. He came in the house from working in their garden and heard his father finishing one of his 'women need to remember who their master is' speeches and sighed. He waited silently, sorting the vegetables into bins to make them lunch for the next day, until John left for the bar. He turned and sat down at the two person table across from Sam. Sam eyed him, annoyance and anger in his eyes. He still was sore about Cecilia spending most of the picnic with him, even when it was a week ago already. Dean hadn't spoken to Miss Singer since but it didn't matter, Sam held a grudge.  
  
"Look Dean, I know what you're going to say but you're wrong," Sam said as Dean opened his mouth. "Women don't have the brain capacity to understand how men work and how to function properly, we have to let them know how women should act." Dean nearly punched his younger brother.  
  
"Sammy, you are a moron," he said. Sam huffed indignantly. "Ya shouldn't listen to dad about women at all." The younger Winchester just shook his head, long brown hair falling into his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the moron. You're the one who can't read, you don't know anything Dean. Not about business, not about real life, and especially not about women. You haven't had a woman in your life for more than a night. Dad was married. He had a woman for six years. I'm not going to listen to you over him about it," he said, standing up to full height. He was looking to Dean like he wanted a fight. He probably did. He wanted to beat Dean to a pulp for daring to talk to his woman. She made have been thoroughly untrained and inadequate but Cecilia Singer was his and he'd be damned if another man would sway her obviously weak will.  
  
"Sam, ya think I can't have a woman? I can and I'll show ya. I'll show ya how ya should treat a woman and maybe then you'll see which way is more rewarding, dad's or mine," he said. He got up from the table, facing off against his brother. The sparks between the two could've have sparked an inferno. Finally Sam broke away and headed to the door to join their father at the bar. Dean groaned and went back to making lunches for them before sliding into bed. Before falling asleep he wondered who he could find to romantically entangle with and show Sam how to treat a woman. 

Dean had his choice made for him. He was eating his lunch the next day when Ellen's daughter Joanne approached him. She normally was covered in dust from helping the children sort the coal but today she had dressed in a fine blue dress, nary a speck of dirt on it. She smiled at him, shifting from one foot to another. He knew before she opened her mouth what she would want.  
  
"Hey Dean, can I join ya?" she asked. Dean gave a small smile and nodded, moving over slightly for her to sit on the clean piece of wood he was on. She sat down and opened her small pail, holding out a small cake for him. "Wanna share with me?"  
  
"Thank you Jo, that's kind of ya," he said. She broke the cake in half and set the morsel into his outstretched hand. Dean had to admit the pastry was delicious, savory and sweet with hints of cinnamon, he wondered how they could afford it. He could barely afford bread let alone a pastry such as this. He finished the treat in two large bites "Where did ya get this?" he asked. He licked his fingers of the leftover stickiness, glancing at her curiously.  
  
"Mr. Singer's daughter made'em for the women," she responded as she finished hers and wiped her hands together. "She's pretty good at the bakin' things, got the look of a baker too, too big in the skirt." Dean's face twisted a little bit in annoyance that she would say something so condescending about a person who just made her something so delicious. He wiped the look from his face when she looked over at him. Her own visage showing a radiant smile and a look in her eyes that Dean recognized from every other woman who had been interested in him.  
  
"So you women enjoying the extra break ya get in the morning?" he asked, sipping from his canteen. Jo shrugged nonchalant.  
  
"We like it but Sam always acts like we're lazy when we take it so often we're staying extra to get stuff done," she responded, leaning back on her hands. Dean rolled his eyes.  
  
"Sam is getting on my nerves, I'll have a chat with him," he said. "Jo, you wouldn't be busy tomorrow night would ya? Thought we could take a walk around the park." He knew her answer just by the way her eyes lit up, becoming large and overjoyed that he was asking her to take a walk with her.  
  
"O yeah, that sounds like fun," she said. "Tomorra around seven?" Dean took a moment to consider his answer, having a feeling this was a bad idea. There had to be another way to show Sam how a woman should be treated. Another way that didn't involve him going on an romantic outing with a woman he saw more as a younger sibling than a sweetheart. He mulled it over a bit too long for Jo's taste, her face falling some into more of a nervous grimace than smile.  
  
"Yeah, seven sounds good," he said finally. He couldn't think of any real reason to not take her out, but it didn't mean something wasn't still bothering him about this plan. He knew he wouldn't stay with her, but he didn't know why. Jo was a sweet girl. She was pretty and even a little rough around the edges, a woman he normally jumped at the chance to take out in the evening, hopefully ending up in a secluded conclave away from prying eyes. Right now, however, he wanted nothing to do with that type of woman. He found himself drifting to thoughts of cotton dresses and hair with a texture of silk, with eyes full of innocence and childlike hope. That was the type of lady he desired, a woman he could marry not just spend the night with.  
  
He thought about this all the rest of the day, his concentration often drifting from the work at hand to the cake Jo had shared with him. He thought of the care that had to go into making it, the time and energy and money spent to make something for them at the mine. Not too many people thought of the workers enough to make them something special, and those that did never made enough for the women to have any. Cecilia cared deeply about those who worked at the mine, not just the profits to be gained from the business. He found himself smiling at the thought of her, picturing those brown eyes and the light dancing in them. God he was starting to sound like those women in the general store novels the female workers gossiped about. He barely noticed the time passing and jumped in surprisee when the whistle blew for the work day to cease.  
  
His gear was stowed and he was heading towards the road home when he saw Sam riding by in Mr. Singer's car, talking animatedly with the mine proprietor. They were heading towards the money district, the neighborhood where the physical incarnation of Dean's daydreams was. Sam was probably going to talk to her for a few minutes before discussing business with Mr. Singer, ignoring his new fiancee. Dean shook his head. If he were going to be spending time around Cecilia Singer he would listen to her talk on and on about anything with a smile on his face. He swallowed hard, closing his eyes and shaking his head, wanting to drive the thoughts from his mind and focus on his outing tonight with Jo. That is where he thoughts belonged, on the woman he could potentially end up with, not his brother's future wife. Coveting your neighbor's wife was against the commandments right? His mother would be appalled. Then again if she saw the way her youngest was treating women she would be even more distraught and disgusted.  
  
Dean ran a hand through his short hair, scratching the back of his head some as he crossed the road and headed the rest of the way to his home. He passed the corner shop, waving to the store owner Garth as he passed. He thought about stopping in and chatting but knew he didn't really want to chat. He wanted to delay the walk with Jo and continue his degenerate thoughts. He took a deep breath and kicked a stone all the way to his home, much like he had done when he was a child with a problem in his head he couldn't solve. He was glad when he opened the door to the empty room. John Winchester was already out at the tavern down the street and wouldn't return until closer to morning. Dean didn't want to deal with his father, he would just end up in a worse mood than he was in. He slid off his shirt and stretched out his aching muscles before going to his clothes pile and digging out his least stained shirt. The shirt was nearly white, just some dirt spots here and there but acceptable for an evening outside, his pants could stay on, they just needed dusted off. He slid the shirt on, buttoning it as he headed out back to the nearby community water pump.  
  
There was a small gathering of young ladies around it. They glanced at him and giggled. Great, Jo had spread the word that she was going to be spending the evening with him. He had spent an evening or two with a couple of the women at the pump. He knew they were thinking Jo would be another name on his list of lovers by the morning but he didn't care. She wasn't going to end up there because he wasn't going to be doing any carnal activities with her that evening. It wouldn't be right. Why it wasn't right he didn't know, but he wasn't going to run around behind closed doors with Jo any time soon.  
  
Dean washed his face and rinsed his hair before politely saying hello to the ladies. One in particular, a woman his brother had a dalliance or two with named Ruby, smirked and shook her head at him.  
  
"I hear your brother got himself a pair of rich legs wrapped around him now," she said. The other women gasped at her lewdness. Dean glared, green eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"Mr. Singer has arranged for his girl to marry him if that's what ya mean," he said, voice dark. Ruby looked mildly interested at his response but said nothing more. He threw her one more glare for good measure before heading back to his house. He threw on his boots, still glaring as he tied them. He still didn't understand why the idea of Sam and Cecilia bothered him. At least he didn't comprehend why it bothered him so much. Dean would try to teach Sam something about treating women decent, help his brother become a good husband. The very thought of Sam being married to Cecilia annoyed him. He stood and paced the floor for a few minutes until the thought receded and he felt calm enough to head to the park.  
  
Dean arrived first, just as the sun was setting beyond the horizon, dousing the park in soft light, bouncing off the leaves just beginning to change colors for the fall. He felt a breeze go by and almost regretted not throwing on a heavier shirt. By the time they were done he would be freezing. He saw a couple other people loitering around the green area. The place was not good enough to be labeled a park, just a big green space with a muddy area for kids to play in. A worn path around the area signified a sort of lovers' walk for young couples to journey around. They could pretend they were like the rich who could walk through an actual park up in their neighborhood.  
  
Just when the day was beginning to become more dark than light he heard boots on the road behind him. He turned and smiled at Jo. She had tried to do herself up nice for this, wearing a clean dress and having her hair perfectly braided down her back. She smiled and blushed as he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
"You look lovely Jo," Dean said as he wrapped her hand around the crook of his arm.  
  
"Thank ya Dean," she replied as they ventured towards the path. They walked in silence for a few minutes, just listening to the noises the place made in the twilight hour. A few crickets were creaking around, the wind blew the leaves in the tress and ruffled some of the bushes around them. The melody was lovely and most couples would make it the soundtrack to a sweet kiss or pleasant conversation but Dean couldn't think of a single romantic notion with Jo. His mind was on the damned Singer girl again.  
  
She must have noticed his distant stare because she yanked on his arm to slow his cantor to a slow walk. His emerald eyes looked into her blue ones and he forced out a smile, it honestly coming across as more of a grimace. He panicked when her gaze became knowing, as if she were reading his thoughts.  
  
"Dean ya don't have to be nervous, I know ya been here with lots of other girls before me," she said. He let out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, glad she didn't really know what was on his mind. "But just because I know about ya other little friends don't mean you'll be getting the same treatment from me. Got it Winchester?" Dean chuckled, now glad he wouldn't have to turn down Jo for anything more than a goodnight kiss.  
  
"I understand Miss Harvelle," he said, smirking down at her. She rolled her eyes and punched his arm playfully. "Believe me, I wasn't thinking about trying anything ungentlemanly tonight with ya." For a moment her face looked disappointed but she masked the emotion quickly and looked forward again. He put a hand over the one through his arm and squeezed it. Her face stayed forward but her eyes slid sideways. He winked at her, drawing a chuckle and a shaking of her head.  
  
"I heard you and Sam's betrothed are gettin' along nicely, she spoke highly of ya when she dropped off those cakes," Jo said, throwing him another pointed glance. Dean kept his face unreadable.  
  
"The poor girl deserves at least one decent man in the family," he said finally, letting out a sigh. His shoulders hunched some as he thought about his brother and father's actions towards the women they knew. "God knows my dad and brother aren't going to be good." Jo gazed at him surprised.  
  
"I knew ya father was a pinhead but Sammy too?" she questioned, stopping completely. Dean dropped her hand, bringing it to run through his hair. He was frustrated and felt like he would burst if he didn't tell someone of the troubling things he had seen Sam do and heard him say.  
  
"Sam just follows dad in his ideas. He acts just like him when it comes to women. He's cruel and demanding and acts like a lady's just there for bedding and babies," he said, trying to keep calm despite the anger coursing through him. He didn't know exactly why he felt so frustrated and angry, but the the very thought of Cecilia being with his brother this evening, possibly being looked down upon and degraded enraged him.  
  
"She likes ya, ya know, boss's daughter. She wouldn't say a word bout Sam but she was plenty pleased to flap on and on bout ya to anyone who'd listen," his companion said, once again eyeing as if trying to figure something out. Dean tried once again to keep his face blank. He didn't know his own feelings about Cecilia without someone else trying to decipher them for him.  
  
"I'm sure she just doesn't want to talk about Sammy talking shit at her," he said after a minute. He turned forward and once again began to walk, this time without taking her hand. It just didn't feel right in the crook of his arm. Someone else's hand belonged there, he just didn't want to think about whose hand it was. He made it a few steps before Jo caught up with him, noticing the shift in the mood. The air had felt light and jovial before, now it was heavy, thick with the anxiety coming off of Dean. It radiated from him, all at the mention of Sam and Cecilia.  
  
Jo could tell now that she was fighting a losing battle. Dean never got this way about anyone that he wasn't related too. He may not like how John and Sam acted but he loved them both fiercely and would do anything for them. The amount of care he was showing for Miss Singer was surprising and almost scary. He barely knew her but spoke with conviction about his dislike of Sam's treatment of her, acting as if she were already family.  
  
"Dean..." Jo started but he just stopped and shot her a glare. "You're going to have to face it sooner or later. And ya know it won't turn out pretty, she's ya brother's future wife." Dean shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the surrounding trees, trying to find something to hit. Jo was right. Cecilia was Sam's, he shouldn't be thinking this way about her but he couldn't stop. Why couldn't he stop?  
  
"I know Jo, I know she ain't mine," he said. "I just want her safe and right now I don't know if she will be safe with him. She's too innocent and sweet for that kind of guy. He'll break her like my dad broke my mom and I hate the thought of seeing that again. She those pretty brown eyes go dark and hopeless." Jo felt a twinge of pity in her heart for Cecilia. The way Dean talked sounded like he thought Sam might kill her.  
  
"Dean, he's still Sam, he won't hurt her. He isn't capable of that," she said, trying to sound reassuring. Dean took a deep breath and nodded. She didn't know what Sam had said, how he acted at home. These feelings he had, they weren't love, not yet he didn't think, but they were protective. She was in his heart, a piece of it now held her close, and the thought of something happening to her was starting to haunt him. Jo took his hand and squeezed it. "She'll be fine, you'll see." Dean forced out a smile and nodded. Jo leaned up, kissing his cheek chastily before bidding him goodbye and heading home.  
  
Dean walked around a little more, calming himself down before allowing himself to go home. He had thought and figured some things out as he walked. First of all, he wasn't in love. Thank God in heaven these feelings weren't love. He didn't think he could handle such a thing. Competing for the affection of the same woman as his brother. Secondly, the title of sister-in-law had already sank into his heart and if there was any love, which there was not, it would be in that sense, a familial feeling. Thirdly, if Sam laid a hand on Cecilia in anger ever, Dean would rip his arm from its socket and beat his younger brother with it. These thoughts were helpful when he walked towards his house, hearing raucous laughter from inside. The one laugh was clearly his brother, the other way high-pitched, almost a cackle. Dean growled. Ruby.  
  
He approached the house, taking up post outside of a window, listening to the conversation through the opened shutters.  
  
"I arrived and Bobby was waiting, couldn't wait to lead me inside and show me how wealthy he was," he said. "The old man was walking around like an proud hen over her nest." Ruby let out another squeal of delight. Dean clenched his fists. Mr. Singer was a good man, like a father to him and Sam when they were younger and working in the mines because their father was off sleeping in jail a night at the pub. How dare Sam be so dismissive of that fact?  
  
"What about the pig daughter?" Ruby pressed, leaning closer over the table towards Sam. He chuckled. Dean's blood was boiling.  
  
"She was in the mainroom, standing there in a dress that looked like a tent, sour look on her face. She gets the sour look? I should be the one with that face, having to marry that hog," he said. Ruby nodded in understanding. "She should feel blessed that I even agreed to this. Even with the monetary incentive being with her even once in bed is going to be traumatic." He shook himself a little to emphasize his disgust.  
  
"Don't worry your head about that Sam, if you need something to chase away the horrible nightmares I'm right here waiting," Ruby cooed, hand sliding up his leg to rest on his inner thigh. Sam looked at her hungrily. "Think your brother or father will be back tonight?" she asked, hand moving slowly forward. Sam took a deep breath through his nose, shaking his head.  
  
"Nah, dad is off drinking and Dean is probably sticking Jo full of himself by now," he said. Dean's eyes narrowed and he stomped towards the door, throwing it open with enough force to slam it off the wall. Sam and Ruby both jumped, Ruby landing on the floor in a heap.  
  
"No, sorry to disappoint Sam, you want to have a whore get to the brothel," Dean said. He walked over to Ruby and gripped her bicep, yanking her up and hauling her towards the front door. Sam grabbed his shoulder but he pulled away, pushing Ruby outside and slamming the door on her and locking it. Then he rounded on Sam.  
  
He wasn't expecting the punch to face. All he felt was impact and pain, falling to the side and into the wall. He steadied himself after a moment, seeing Sam shake out his fist. Dean felt blood dripping from his nose and wiped it before standing straight and tall. He stalked to Sam slowly, so calm it was terrifying.  
  
"You had no right to toss Ruby out like that, she wasn't doing anything wrong," Sam said, trying to keep up his demeanor of power. Dean stayed quiet. "You know you deserved that hit for being such an ass." When Dean didn't answer again Sam faltered and finally just tossed his hands up in a shrug. Sam was caught by surprise as Dean's fist met his face, knocking him back onto the bed. Sam may have pulled his punch against Dean, but the older Winchester didn't return the favor. He put his full strength behind the hit, wanting Sam to feel every inch of his fist connecting with his face. Sam looked up from the bed, eyes misty and dazed.  
  
"You dare talk about Mr. Singer like he ain't been a father to us? Like he ain't been the best thing to happen to us?" Dean said, voice still calm but full of condemnation. He was pacing but his eyes never left his brother. "He was the one who let us work the mine when dad hadn't shown up for days, gave us food from him table when we were starving." He walked up as Sam started to stand and shoved him to sit again. He was lecturing and he'd be damned if Sam was going to walk out on this.  
"Dean..." he started, looking livid at being talked down too. Dean shook his head.  
  
"No Sammy you will sit and listen and think about these words," he said, towering over Sam. It wasn't something he did often so Sam knew he was serious and just put on an annoyed face but didn't move. "Mr. Singer has been our mentor, has been a friend, he let us work when we were too young and he made sure we were taken care of when dad spent all our money on booze and women. I can't believe yous would ever listen or emulate our father when we had Mr. Singer to look up too. He gave you the supervisor position even though other guys were more qualified for it. How dare you act so high and mighty when yous wouldn't be in the position without Mr. Singer?"  
  
"Look Dean, I just don't see why he is so important, all he did it was really nice and all but, he didn't raise us, dad raised us, he was there when we were sick or hurt..." Sam started. Dean stared, shocked and even more angry.  
  
"Who was there when yous almost died of fever Sammy? Huh? Not dad, he was downing drinks at the brothel. I was there again when you were hurt climbing that tree, pushed your shoulder back into place. Mr. Singer himself took you to that hospital twenty miles away when yous tore open your leg on coal. Dad was never there for you or me," he ranted, slamming his fist against the wall. Sam folded his arms and leaned back to the wall, not looking at his brother. "Dad has yous so brainwashed that you can't think straight."  
  
"No he doesn't Dean. He's not the only one who would understand why I'm so pissed about this marriage arrangement," Sam argued, hazel eyes on fire. "You should hear what the guys said today. They saw the pig..."  
  
"Cecilia you bastard."  
  
"...Cecilia, and it started. I'm marrying a pig, a woman no one in their right mind would want, ever. There's women who look like vaudeville stars and then there's pigs and she is a pig," he said back. Dean glared and shook his head.  
  
"She's a pretty girl, more than yous deserve," he said. "Now get into bed before I knock you to sleep." Sam just gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, daring his older brother to do anything. Dean stared him down, eyes never wavering. Green and hazel warred with each other for what seemed like hours before Sam finally looked away and stomped to the bed. He laid down and faced the wall. After a few minutes Dean stepped outside to calm down.  
  
He paced back and forth, ignoring the looks from the few passersby that walked through. He was done. If Sam wanted to be that way then he would protect Cecilia as much as he could. That was another thing that was driving him mad. He couldn't get the girl off his mind. She was flooding his thoughts, but surprisingly, the image of her smile calmed his temper and he was able to relax his fists. He quietly headed back in the house, going and laying down on the cot on the floor. He was asleep almost instantly and didn't notice Sam leave.


	3. An Interesting October Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia and Sam have their first outing as a couple. It doesn't go well. She and her father have a fight, her storming off into the night and getting into trouble. Dean comes along to save her and they have a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy! Please leave a comment or kudo if you'd like!

The dinner had been a disaster. Cecilia stalked inside her home, trying to keep her anger from spilling over. Throwing her handbag and shawl aside she ran upstairs to her room without a word to anyone, the rage rolling off her. Sam Winchester was the most vile creature ever to walk the earth, she was sure of it. The whole affair had been positively horrendous and she never wanted a repeat.  
  
Sam had arrived in fine clothes, bought by her father, but with a love bite just below his collar. The only reason she had noticed was he had bent down to kiss her cheek chastely and it had nearly been on display for her. He had pulled back smirking, wanting her to see the mark of his betrayal. She may have not wanted this marriage either but she had the decency to be loyal. After they arrived at the home of her father's friend, the chief surgeon of the hospital in the next town Sam had only gotten worse. He ignored her and was obviously flirting with the surgeon's daughter, Jessica, making her blush and even disappearing for nearly ten minutes with her. It was an insult to her and her father that he would be so openly offensive.  
  
The actual dinner was no better. Sam sat next to Cecilia and any time she had asked for any type of food he would question her and deny her what she desired. He claimed she looked 'hearty enough' and should stick to the green beans. He said it once loud enough for Jessica to hear and she had agreed, stating she only ate a full meal once a week to avoid becoming too manly in size. Cecilia held her head up a little higher and looked between Sam and Jessica for a moment.  
  
"I was speaking with your brother the other day at the mine Sam and he told me that a woman should never be afraid to defy her man to get a good meal, so please accept my respectful disagreement with you," she said, moving to take a plate of turkey and serving herself a piece. Sam's jaw clenched and she smirked. She knew he and Dean had been having an argument over something, she just was not sure what, but she didn't mind using Dean's words to get back at Sam. She often wished that instead of Sam being here that it was Dean.  
  
Her father had been allowing her to come to the mine over the last month and nearly every day she and Dean spoke about one topic or another for several minutes while he was taking a break or eating lunch. This hadn't gone unnoticed by Sam and the two brothers often fought at night over Dean being too friendly with Sam's future wife. Sam hated that Dean seemed to want him to be kind and respectful of a woman who was so disrespectful to her man. He was in charge and knew what was best for her and yet she did not listen to him. How could he possibly respect a woman like that?  
  
As the dinner progressed the others at the table, including Mr. Singer started noticing that the engaged pair would not even look at each other and whispers began. They only increased at the notice of Sam and Jessica smiling at each other over their dinner plates. It was incredibly embarrassing for both Robert and Cecilia.  
  
By the time the dinner was over and people were mingling in other rooms Cecilia was livid, wanting nothing more than to rage at Sam and call him every rude name she could think of. She didn't get the chance as her father stood when Sam did and asked for a word in private with him. The two men wandered off leaving Cecilia to leave the table and wander to the library, the shelves of books being a comfort to her now as they had been in the past. She stood admiring the spines, reading the titles, when Sam entered. He moved to her, taking her elbow and sending a fearful shiver down her spine at how tight his grip was. He could break her with the flick of a wrist.  
  
"Cecilia, may I have a moment of your time?" he asked, a grimace on his face. She calmed her nerves and turned slowly, noticing her father in the doorway watching. Putting on a soft smile she looked up at the taller man.  
  
"Yes Sam, you may," she answered, trying to pull her arm away without drawing too much attention. Sam only gripped tighter, making wince slightly. The look went unnoticed by her father.  
  
"I want to apologize for my actions tonight. I never meant to be inappropriate and was nervous in the new environment, causing me to become quiet," he said, sounding hollow and completely insincere. Cecilia sighed and nodded.  
  
"Thank you for your apology Samuel, I understand that new experiences can be difficult," she said. "I am sure Jessica helped you through it well." His gaze hardened as he watched her. She looked over to her father in the doorway. "I'd like to go home now father, perhaps you could drop Samuel off after?"  
  
"Of course dear, don't want you in that area of town anyway," he said. She rolled her eyes, as if anyone would attack her with two men around her and while she was in an automobile no less. Sam glared at her, clearly not wanting to leave, but remained silent. Mr. Singer bid the party farewell and led them to the auto, first driving Cecilia home and leaving her alone.  
  
She paced back and forth taking her hair out of its up-do and tying it back in a simple plait. She had calmed by the time she finished this enough to change her clothes into something more comfortable and settled on her bed to try and think about the best argument to have about the marriage. She wasn't going to marry Sam Winchester. Her father was insane to think she could stand to be treated like she been tonight forever. When he arrived home she was certain she could get out of this.  
  
Her father stood in the living room, taking a sip from a tumbler of brandy when she came downstairs. He looked up and gave her a smile when he saw her.  
  
"Well, tonight was interesting," he said. "Poor kid, told me how nervous he was while we were going home. Idjit should've just told us in the first place, wouldn't have needed that tonic from Miss Jessica to settle him down."  
  
"O so that's what he was doing with her, in her bedroom, for twenty minutes," Cecilia said, shaking her head at how easy her father was manipulated. "Don't you see how he lies to you? He doesn't care about me! He manhandles me as if I were a sack of rocks and he sneaks off with other women to do who knows what in front of guests? Father I can't marry a man like that."  
  
This was not what Robert wanted to hear. His face hardened and he turned away from her for a moment to compose himself.  
  
"He is good for you Cecilia. He is strong and smart and can take care of you and the mine," he said, voice edged with annoyance. "We've gone over this time and time again. You are going to marry Sam." His daughter glared at him.  
"He is a terrible man father! He is just like his father according to Dean..." she started. Robert held up a hand to stop her.  
  
"When have you been talking to Dean?" he asked, very even but very close to losing his temper. Had Dean snuck his fingers into her? He knew that Dean had several women throughout his life and God forbid his daughter become one of them.  
  
"We visit the mine every few days, I speak to him in passing during the breaks," she explained. Her father seemed to calm some but she was riled so she said more than she should have. "But if I had to choose a Winchester to deal with the rest of my days it would be Dean. He is at least kind and honest, while Sam is cruel and insincere! How could you punish me with marriage to him?"  
  
"You would rather have that philandering Dean Winchester than the man who I have chosen for you? Do you know what type of man Dean is? He has laid with women from brothels and drinks too much too often. He isn't a man for you," Robert ranted, finishing with a flourish of his arms. Cecilia shook her head. She knew these things about Dean, he had always been honest in their short talks, never shying away from telling her the less conventional way he lived. He didn't get into detail but she knew he wasn't the devout Christian man that her father wanted her to be with.  
  
"I would rather have Dean because he treats me well. He has never insulted me, never lied to me, never hurt me. I am not saying that I should marry him, I just want the option to not be with Sam," she argued. Robert shook his head. His stubbornness was legendary. He would stick to his guns for months even if faced with facts. His mind was not easily changed and Cecilia knew she wasn't changing his mind at the moment. He was looking at her with disappointment and anger.  
  
"Well you are marrying Sam Winchester. Its been arranged. You have less than a year to wait. You should be excited, you should be going to the city and finding dresses and flowers," he said. She shook her head. She didn't want to do anything for a wedding she wanted no part of.  
  
t to you. "No father, I will not marry him. Before that date I will find a way out of this," she said. Robert frowned more, his face growing red with anger. She was being insubordinate and petulant and he couldn't stand it. She was his daughter and she would respect his decision.  
  
"Cecilia Marie Singer you will do as I tell you. Tomorrow you have an appointment at the dressmaker's for them to begin your dress and you will go and be happy that your father loves you enough to pick a decent man to be your husband," he said, slamming his glass down on the coffee table, brandy sloshing over the edge of the glass. Cecilia knew she had lost this battle. She threw up her hands in frustration and walked out the front door into the chilly night air. She started running when she hit the street, not caring where to. Robert had come outside and tried to chase but she was twenty one years younger than him and had more speed than he could overtake.  
  
Robert couldn't understand why his daughter was so against his choice. Sam had lived an upstanding life. He went to church, didn't take to the bottle often, and stayed away from women of the evening. He was perfect choice for a husband. He was a little rough, just as Dean was, but that was because he had never had a good woman in his life. Cecilia would be that woman for him, Robert was sure of it. She was a good girl, someone to show Sam how a man should be loved and Sam could love her better than Dean could. Dean would run off to a pub and brothel without a second thought to his little girl and her happiness and that was something Robert couldn't stand. No, he was making the right decision. He wouldn't trust anyone else with his daughter but a Winchester, Sam Winchester. He was the right choice and he wouldn't waver on that decision. He went to his study and told the housekeeper to contact the police and have a search for Cecilia started. She couldn't have gotten far. 

Cecilia wandered out of her normal neighborhood, glad she had left her shoes on after the party. She didn't want to go back to that house ever again and not having shoes would have been a reason to return. She sighed, knowing she was fooling herself. She would have to go home at some point, she had no money nor any friends to go live with. Her father was all she had to support herself and she cursed realizing this. She didn't pay attention to where she was walking, soon not recognizing anything around her. It was noisy in this part of town, the streets teeming with groups of men laughing and hollering at women who wore scandalous attire. The buildings she noticed were all houses of ill repute or taverns, full of music or cries of pleasure. She was both afraid and fascinated by this new area she had come to, walking slower now, the argument with her father fading to the back of her mind.  
  
She was walking, taking in all the sights, sounds, and smells when she felt herself being watched. She looked around, spotting a small group of young men watching her from across the dirt street. She frowned and set her face to look cross before turning to face away from the men and continued on down the street. Cecilia could still feel them watching but refused to turn around and acknowledge them. Hopefully they would understand that she was not a typical resident of this particular street and they would leave her alone. This was not to be as she heard footsteps rushing to catch up to her. She was starting to feel a small bit of terror rise up in her stomach as the steps got closer, but tried to keep herself calm and collected as two men flanked her, another walking close behind her.  
  
"Hey there darlin', ya come around here often?" one of the men asked, getting closer to her ear. She swallowed hard but kept her composure under the pressure. "Aw don' be like dat sweetness, we justs wants ta talk to ya," he continued, this time grabbing at her arm. She yanked away her arm and walked a little faster. The man, being drunk, slowed for a moment before catching up to her and yanking her arm this time. She let out a cry at the pain before her head cracked against a wall. He had shoved her into the side of building, holding her up by her arms. "Now dat was rude bitch." She winced and closed her eyes, trying to breath through her terror. She remembered the little bit her father had told her about protecting herself and kicked forward, catching the man holding her in the groin, sending him to the ground howling. She tried to push past the other two he was with but to no avail, they caught her around the middle and one lifted her onto his shoulder, ignoring her protests as the other man helped his fallen companion.  
  
Fear was coursing through Cecilia now. The man carried her, ignoring her, the same as those on the street seemed to be ignoring her. Well this was a fine pickle she was in, running out of her house and ending up in the worst part of town. If she were killed this would destroy her poor father, he wouldn't recover from this like he had her mother's death. The only reason he had made it through her death without losing his mind was because he had to take care of Cecilia. She couldn't leave him with the burden of her death, not when he would be left completely alone. This thought renewed her fight and she kicked more and screamed louder, drawing the attention of few passersby who seemed to come out of their drunken stupor enough to block the men's exit. Then she heard a voice and she instantly knew she would be safe.  
  
"Hey!" Dean cried, running from down the street, having seen someone carrying a woman from inside the tavern he drank in. He hadn't gotten a lot in his system so he caught up to the stumbling men quickly, glad to see some other good Samaritans blocking their way. Then he finally saw who they were carrying. "Cecilia?" he said, ignoring his better judgement and going right for the large man carrying her. He punched him in the gut as hard as he could, taking hold of the woman as the man doubled over and almost dropped her. She stumbled some, gripping his shoulders for support.  
  
"Dean, thank you," she said, straightening as quickly as she could, breathing deeply and trying to straighten her hair and dress. Dean looked her over, at first to make sure she was alright and then because he noticed how pretty she looked ruffled and out of breath. He immediately shut those thoughts down, she was in no condition to be thought of in that state and she was still his brother's fiancee.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, the group clearing out as they led the men who had attacked her away from them. Cecilia turned redder if possible, looking embarrassed.  
  
"My father and I had a fight," she answered. Dean sensed there was more to that statement but he kept quiet. She shivered and he frowned, sliding out of his jacket and wrapping it around her shoulders. It was thin but it would help keep some of the chilly night air from her. She looked around, still quite lost, frowning as she tried to figure out where she had come from. "I'm afraid I'm lost." Dean looked around. He'd never been to the Singer house and had no idea which way to point her to even give her directions home.  
  
"Come on, let's walk to Ellen's house, she will know," he said. He offered his arm and Cecilia smiled at him, taking it gratefully. She felt safe with Dean, something she did not feel with his brother. They walked in silence for a time before Dean finally said, "so Sam seemed irritated when he got home tonight."  
  
"Its probably because he didn't get to spend the night with Miss Jessica Moore, he only had a measly twenty minutes," she said, the memories from the evening coming back to her. "He is a cad, spending the night flirting with her, going off alone with her and then getting caustic with me when I am angry about it."  
  
"I'm sorry, he doesn't care for you either if it makes a difference," Dean said rather pathetically.  
  
"I know, we hate each other, I don't understand why he won't call off the marriage. I hate him and he hates me, it makes no sense to continue this charade," she said before sighing. She was growing tired from her exhausting day and just wanted to find somewhere to lay down and sleep. Dean looked at her, feeling bad for what he was about to say.  
  
"He wants the money. And the cushy life," he said. Cecilia didn't look surprised, just disappointed. "Its not right I know and I wish it were different but that's the truth."  
  
"I know, you've never lied to me Dean so I wouldn't think you would start now. I had just hoped his reasons had been more noble. Perhaps he felt he owed it to father for everything he had done for him but it seems that is not the case," she said. Dean swallowed hard. He had never told her about what he had heard Sam saying that night he had been with Ruby and he wouldn't tell her now, she already looked so hurt and crestfallen.  
  
"Maybe you two will change ya minds, find some common ground to bond over," he said, settling his free hand over hers on his arm. She smiled at him, the warmth from his hand warming her heart. He tried to be so kind to her, to give her hope in this dark time and she adored him for it. In fact, she adored Dean in general. He was kind and funny and never had spoken down to her as so many men did. He was honest about his life and didn't hide his true self under a guise of politeness, it was refreshing and welcome in her life.  
  
"Thank you Dean, but I don't think that will happen. I only see strife in my future with your brother. I was just informed that the wedding will take place next August, exactly a year after we met and before then I hope to find some way to free myself of the contract," she told him, watching for his response. To her surprise he didn't get angry or affronted, he laughed. It wasn't a mocking laugh or like she was joking, it sounded like there was some pride in his laughter and she found herself laughing also.  
  
"I hope you do Ms. Singer, I honestly hope you do," he said, stopping their progress to look down at her. She looked up at him and blushed under his gaze. She felt her stomach fill with butterflies and her heart quickened. She had felt like this before with the older Winchester, just not as strongly as she felt it tonight. They had walked away from the crowded town and were alone on the dirt road under the moonlight, the setting could not get more perfect for a sweet kiss between lovers. Cecilia felt herself wanting to give into the romance of the evening but knew she couldn't. She was still engaged, but more than that, she did not know if Dean returned these feelings and she didn't want to ruin the friendship she had with him. He was the only person on her side in this fight and she wanted to keep her ally.  
  
Little did she know that while she was staring at Dean trying to hide her feelings he was doing just the same. He couldn't get out of his head. Everything about her entranced him and standing here in the moonlight with her only magnified those feelings. He felt his lungs tighten a little bit at her smile, the air suddenly feeling thin and hard to breathe. Her hair was reflecting moonbeams and she seemed to glow when she laughed and he wanted so badly to give into the urge and just kiss her. He knew that wouldn't do, she was a good, respectable girl and he was a nobody. If he ruined the marriage between she and Sam she might be cast out by her father and he had no means to provide for himself let alone her. She was a princess in a castle and he wasn't a knight, just a peasant dreaming of her from afar. He broke the spell, looking up and around him.  
  
"Ellen's is just up the road," he said, turning forward again and leading her the rest of the way in silence. She tried to slow her heartbeat and forget about the look she thought she saw in his eye. He had looked like he was holding himself back from her and if that is what he wanted she would be respectful of him, it was the least she could do. He knocked on the door, the house dark at the moment. Dean hoped they wouldn't mind him waking them up, but he was at a loss about what to do at the moment and Ellen knew where Mr. Singer lived. She could at least point him in the right direction.  
  
A candle was lit and soon the door opened, revealing a confused, then surprised Jo. Dean tried to look apologetic and innocent, especially since Cecilia was leaning to him, eyes half closed with exhaustion.  
  
"She was lost, walking through Narrow St, some guys tried to rough her up but I got her out and didn't know where else to go," he explained as Jo opened the door more to let them in. Ellen was lighting some more candles and motioned for Dean to set her down on a sofa. He did as suggested and Cecilia just fell to lay down, falling asleep almost on contact.  
  
"What's ya gonna do Dean? Ya can't carry her all da way to Mr. Singer's tonight," Jo asked, getting a blanket and putting it over the sleeping woman. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Ellen motioned for him to sit down, sending Jo out to get some water from the pump.  
  
"She can stay here tonight, you both can, in the morning she can come to the mine with us and we will return her then. But first I have to ask, was your story true? She wasn't with you tonight?" the older woman asked, staring him down, trying to catch him lying. He shook his head vigorously.  
  
"No, I was sitting in Garth's place and heard some ruckus outside and I look and there's these guys carrying this lady down the street. I didn't know it was Cecilia til I got to them," he accounted the events as well as he could remember. "I saw it was her and everything went red, I punched the guy, he dropped her, I grabbed her and ran with her out of that area. Then I didn't know where else to go. I couldn't take her back to my place, Sam would be furious that she was there..." he stopped, knowing he'd said too much, given too much away about the seemingly perfect couple. Ellen sighed.  
  
"Don't worry boy, I know those two can't stand each other," she said. "You though, you seem to care about her a great deal. Never seen you so worked about a woman before." She had hit the nail on the head. Dean was constantly worked up when it came to the Singer girl. She plagued his thoughts, haunted his dreams, every cliche that had ever been spoken about a man thinking of nothing but a woman described him at the moment. He knew he had feelings for her and he knew they could never come to mean anything. But he so desperately wanted them too. He sighed.  
  
"I know it can't happen, she's engaged to my brother, but it isn't right. He isn't right for her, doesn't even like her, and she don't like him. I just wish there was a way to end this whole thing," he said. "Even if she doesn't want me back, least if she didn't have to marry him she'd get to be happy with someone else." Ellen smiled softly. Dean always wanted everyone else to be happy, wanted everyone else to have what they wanted and never asked for anything for himself.  
  
"Boy you are one of the best men I have ever met and if she didn't want you she would be a moron, which I'm sure she's not," she said. Ellen had watched the few conversations she had seen between the two and noticed immediately their connection. They were comfortable with each other, fitting together like they were made for each other. Their entire personas changed around each other, she went from being shy and meek to open and talkative around him. He was normally somewhat sullen and standoffish but when Cecilia came around it was like every wall he built was taken down just for her. Ellen so wished that things were different and Dean had a chance, but Mr. Singer had made up his mind and Sam seemed to have done the same.  
  
Jo had come back with water by then, getting some in a cup for Dean. He drank two of them before standing. He nodded to the woman and smiled over at the sleeping Cecilia.  
  
"Thank ya for this, its very kind," he said. Ellen waved him off. "I'll see you in the morning Miss Ellen, Jo." He waved and took his leave, heading home, telling Sam nothing of his evening before collapsing into bed.  
  
Mr. Singer was so gracious to Jo and Ellen for returning his daughter safe and sound that he gave both women the day off. They had tried to get Dean to take credit but he denied it, saying that they were the real angels the night before and he just did what any civilized man would do. Mr. Singer agreed but gave him a large bonus anyway before sending him off back to work much happier than he had been earlier. His sour mood was lifted again when Cecilia approached him, offering him a muffin from her breakfast.  
  
"Thank you so much for your help last night Dean, I don't know what would have happened had you not been around," she said, her eyes full of affection for him. He smiled and blushed, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"It wasn't anything, anyone would have done it," he said. His words were modest but she could see the pride in his eyes. He knew he had done something good and he liked the feeling he got when she praised him for it. "Um, I hope we can still keep talking, even though you're not happy with Sam, I wouldn't want you to think that because you and him aren't getting along that you can't talk to me." He was rambling and told his mouth to shut, closing it so hard he bit his tongue, but kept himself from wincing.  
  
"Of course Dean, you're my friend, my best friend for that matter. No matter what happens between me and your brother that won't change," she said. The words tasted bitter in her mouth. No, it wouldn't change because she was never allowed to pursue or be pursued by Dean Winchester and that's all she wanted. He nodded, smiling at her again before heading to his job. She hated watching him walk away, just another person to witness her unhappiness without being able to do anything about it. She looked at the ground before heading to her father's office to get ready for her dress fitting.


End file.
